Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{3} \times 3\dfrac{3}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{14}{3} \times \dfrac{15}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 15}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{210}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{35}{2}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{1}{2}$